


An American Witch at Hogwarts

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, F/M, Hogwarts, House Elf Jarvis (Iron Man Movies), Ladies of Marvel Bingo, Lokane Bingo, Meet-Ugly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Witches and wizards from all over the world are gathering at Hogwarts for the Inaugeral Wizarding Olympics.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/James "Bucky" Barnes, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster/Loki
Series: Bingo Bonanza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976137
Comments: 47
Kudos: 51
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	1. Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of interconnected vignettes and pairings for the AU: Harry Potter square of my Ladies of Marvel Bingo card, incorporating other squares from my LOMB card, my Darcy Lewis Bingo card, and my Bucky Barnes Bingo card.  
> Prompts used will be at the top of the relevant chapter.
> 
> Title: An American Witch at Hogwarts  
> Content Creator(s): ibelieveinturtles  
> Square Filled: Ladies of Marvel Bingo - W4, AU: Harry Potter  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing(s): Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster/Loki, Christine Palmer/Bucky Barnes  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): n/a  
> Summary: Witches and wizards from all over the world are gathering at Hogwarts for the Inaugeral Wizarding Olympics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrives at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> Title: Darcy Lewis  
> Content Creator(s): ibelieveinturtles  
> Square Filled: Ladies of Marvel Bingo - E1, Darcy Lewis;  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - C4, Rain.  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing(s): Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster/Loki, Christine Palmer/Bucky Barnes  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): n/a  
> Summary: Witches and wizards from all over the world are gathering at Hogwarts for the Inaugeral Wizarding Olympics.  
> Link:

**Chapter 1 - Darcy Lewis  
**

* * *

Darcy Lewis stepped off the Hogwarts Express and looked around, her eyes narrowing as the bright afternoon sun burst out from behind a passing cloud to shine down on the crowded Hogsmeade Station. Holding one hand to the brim of her hat, she held her bag firmly against her stomach with the other and took a small step forward into the hustle and bustle. Witches and wizards of all nationalities and ages jostled for space, the hum of their excited chattering filling her ears. There were so many people she couldn't see where the exit was, and if there were signs pointing the way, well, she couldn't see those either because the platform was covered with streamers, bunting, and an enormous banner welcoming them all to the Grand Opening of the Inaugural Wizarding Olympics.

"Darcy! Darcy, over here!"

She turned her head, a stray puff of wind blowing smoke, steam, and the hot metallic smell of the engine into her face as she sought the owner of the voice calling her name.

"Jane!" 

Jane was underneath a particularly lurid banner, jumping up and down, both hands waving frantically over her head. Darcy waved back and pushed through the crowd, a wide grin splitting her face as she threw her arms around Jane. 

"It's so good to see you!"

"I can't believe you're here at last," Jane said breathlessly, pushing back to look at Darcy.

"Me neither," Darcy replied. "It's been so long. How is it?"

"Oh Merlin, it's fantastic! I can't wait to show you everything."

"I'm so excited," Darcy said, bouncing on the spot with excitement. "I want to _see_ everything!"

"That's the plan!" Jane glanced around. People were still pouring off the train and the press of bodies was increasing. "Come on, let's get off the platform. Where are your bags?"

"I've got this one here," Darcy indicated the bag slung across her body, "and I was told the big one would be taken to the castle for me."

"Okay, let's go then. Better keep a tight hold on me."

With Darcy holding tightly to Jane's shoulder, they fought their way off the platform. Pausing momentarily at the top of the stairs leading away from the station, Darcy's eyes went straight to the cloud-framed castle dominating the horizon.

"Wow," she breathed. 

Jane followed her gaze, grinning. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Come on, it's even more impressive close up." 

Jane tugged at Darcy's arm and they followed a large family down the steps. Halfway down, Darcy paused again when she noticed the skeletal horse-like creatures pulling the carriages but the pressure of people leaving the station forced her to keep moving before she could do much more than glance at them.

Continuing down the steps, Darcy looked around the crowd to see if anyone else had noticed them. She hadn't really expected to pick anyone out in the crowd but she quickly realised there were several people who seemed to be studying the creatures - an older witch in healer's robes a little way to her left; a pair of tall, well built wizards in jeans, leather jackets, and sunglasses a little further along; two more witches dressed in what Darcy could only describe as No-Maj business casual off to the right; another pair of tall wizards, one wearing all black and the other in old faded jeans and a _Sugarquills_ t-shirt, and finally, the wizard helping people into the carriages clearly patted one as the next carriage rolled into position.

The sunlight dimmed as another cloud rolled in front of it and Darcy shivered in the cooling air. 

"How was your trip?" Jane called over her shoulder, leading Darcy towards the line of people waiting to board the carriages. "I hope you're not too tired - there's so many things organised."

"The trip was good. I’m a little tired," Darcy admitted, turning her attention back to her friend, "but nothing to worry about. I'm too excited. I can't believe I'm actually at Hogwarts."

“I know!”

“So how has it been?” Darcy asked. “I’ve barely heard from you all year.”

“Busy,” Jane said. “Professor Sinistra has already talked to Headmistress McGonagall about hiring a third astronomy teacher this year and I have to say, I’m in agreement with that. I didn't manage to get even half as much research done as I wanted too.”

“Pretty sure I told you that would happen,” Darcy replied, bumping Jane with her shoulder.

“Don’t rub it in,” Jane grumbled, and they both giggled.

They continued chatting, regularly shuffling forward a few steps as the line moved at a steady pace. 

"So are you going to stay on or are you coming home?” Darcy asked, watching the family in front of them wrestle their over excited children into a carriage.

“Well-” 

“Professor Foster.” The wizard in charge of the carriage line greeted Jane with a polite smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you down here today.”

“Oh, I’m here to meet my friend. Darcy, this is Professor Brock Rumlow, one of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor, this is Darcy Lewis.”

Professor Rumlow’s brow wrinkled, his head tipping to one side. “Lewis… I know that name…”

“I’m on the MACUSA Olympic Committee,” Darcy replied. “Media and public relations.”

“Of course, you were in the Daily Prophet last week.” He smiled at her, then reached out to open the carriage door. “Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Lewis. I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“I’m sure I will,” Darcy replied.

They climbed into the carriage. As they settled themselves, Professor Rumlow looked back at the rapidly increasing line and then upwards at the gathering clouds.

“Hey,” he said, turning back to them, “do you ladies mind sharing your carriage? It's starting to look like rain and I'd like to get this backlog cleared as fast as possible.”

“Not at all,” Jane replied, looking out at the crowd. "The more the merrier."

Professor Rumlow nodded, patting the door. "I'll be back in a shake."

Darcy watched him push into the crowd. "You never told me there was another American teacher here," she said, turning to Jane. "Especially such a good looking one."

"There's teachers from all over the world," Jane replied. "The British wizarding population has bounced right back in the last 20-odd years - last year, Hogwarts had a record enrolment and they just can't find enough staff at the moment."

Darcy nodded but any reply she would have made remained unsaid as Professor Rumlow returned, the three witches Darcy had noticed earlier trailing behind him.

They piled into the carriage, settling themselves onto the seats.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Rumlow asked, and they all nodded. "Good. Enjoy the ride, ladies."

He stepped back, waving his wand. As the carriage began to move, the hood rose smoothly, settling into place just as the rain began to mist down.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the band name for the T-shirt mentioned in this chapter from this article  
> [here](http://www.mtv.com/news/2220836/harry-potter-wizard-rock-bands/)
> 
> I've got 8 (very loosely) planned instalments so far.  
> Also, the title may change, as I've really got no idea atm. Titles are hard *cries*


	2. Christine Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine meets an old friend and makes some new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Ladies of Marvel Bingo - O5, Christine Palmer

**Two - Christine Palmer**

* * *

Christine watched another Thestral-drawn carriage pull away and breathed out a satisfied sigh. Although she’d heard about the Hogwarts herd, seeing so many all at once was a lot different to just reading about it and she was already making plans to try and get a closer experience of them. Shifting her bag to her other arm, she shifted her attention to the crowd while waiting for her turn to board a carriage. There were so many people here!

The aimless wandering of her gaze came to rest on a pair of wizards not too far from where she was standing and she paused to study them for a moment. They looked familiar but she couldn’t quite place where she might know them from.

A gust of cool wind blew the distinct smell of rain into her face and something heavy landed on her head. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she glanced up at what was now a rapidly darkening sky and then at the line in front of her. No matter which way she looked at it, the chances of her boarding a carriage before the rain started was probably nil. 

Hoisting her bag further up her arm, she reached into her robe for her wand. If it was going to rain then at least she could be prepared. She fumbled around in her pocket, chasing her wand as it slipped away from her fingers.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around with a strangled squeal, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry for startling you, ma'am," a wizard said, "but I- Christine? Christine Palmer?"

Brushing her hair away from her face, Christine straightened up. Recognition shot through her.

"Brock!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher here, would you believe?"

Christine felt her eyebrows climb her forehead. "Nooo," she said. "Really?"

His grin broadened as he nodded. "Really. Look, we'll have to catch up later but right now I've got carriages to load. If you don't mind sharing, I can fit you and these ladies-" he indicated two witches standing behind him, one of whom elicited the same feeling of vague recognition in her as the two wizards she’d been studying earlier, "-into that one there. The witches already in it are happy to share."

"You're promoting queue jumping?" she said. 

"Efficiency," he countered. "No point wasting seats. Come on.”

Christine shifted her bag again and followed Brock through the crowd and down to the waiting carriage, the other two witches trailing behind.

"So tell me how you are?" she asked. "You look so good!"

Brock grinned at her. "I'm all fixed, just like you said," he said, rubbing a hand across his face. "Scars are nearly invisible, thanks to you."

She beamed at him, warmth bubbling up in her chest at the sight of one of her most difficult cases smiling at her. "Didn't I say you'd be good as new?" she said. 

"You sure did," he replied. "Right, here we are."

She climbed into the carriage and barely a minute later they were rolling down the road that led to the castle. Christine settled herself as comfortably as she could and then looked at her companions.

“It’s so nice of you to share with us,” she said to the pair of witches seated across from her. “Thank you.”

“It’s no bother,” one said. 

The other witch was looking out the back window. “I wonder if I should have stayed to help,” she said. “There’s still a lot of people there.”

“Do you want to?” the first witch asked. “Can we stop this thing?”

“Maybe? Oh, wait - no. It’s okay - Neville’s just joined him.” The concerned witch turned around and smiled at everyone. “Hi, I’m Professor Jane Foster, welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Christine Palmer,” Christine said. “Healer from the Eulalie Dragonsong Memorial Healing Center in New York.” 

“Darcy Lewis, MACUSA Olympic Committee,” Darcy said, with a cheerful grin and happy little wave.

The three of them turned expectantly to their last two companions.

“Ava Starr,” the younger one said, scowling in a most unfriendly manner.

“I’m Hope Van Dyne,” her friend said.

“I knew you looked familiar!” Christine exclaimed. “You run Pym’s Potions and Practicalities.” 

“Yes, I do,” Hope replied. “I took over when my parents retired a few years ago.”

“The Center recently switched over to your potions,” Christine said. “They’re the best quality by far. Are you supplying the Healing tents?”

“We are one of the suppliers, yes, but Ava and I are also here as competitors.”

“Ooh,” Darcy said, her face lighting up. “What events?”

“Animagus obstacle course, team relay,” Hope replied.

“Quidditch,” Ava said shortly.

“Oh, of course!” Christine said, realisation dawning over her. “There were two of your teammates in the line.”

Ava nodded and looked away.

Christine waited a moment but when no other response was forthcoming she turned her attention to the conversation going on between the other three witches.

“And so the entire family are insects,” Hope was saying.

“Wow,” Darcy replied. “Did any of you try for anything different?”

Hope laughed. “I wanted to be a bird but I was told in no uncertain terms, absolutely not!”

“That’s understandable,” Jane said. “A bird in a family of insects?”

“Exactly,” Hope said. “I wasn’t happy about it at first but I soon came around.”

“I thought about studying to be an Animagus,” Darcy said, “but when I found out how difficult and dangerous it is, I changed my mind.”

“It does take a lot of dedication,” Hope replied. “So what do you do on the Olympic Committee? I understand it’s been a lot of work to organise something like this.”

“Well, I’m in Public Relations now,” Darcy said, “but I started out as an assistant to Pepper Potts, who had the original idea. Her parents were both competitors in the No-Maj Olympics.”

Christine sat back and listened as Hope, Jane, and Darcy talked about the logistics of modifying the Olympic concept for a magical competition and in what seemed like no time at all, their carriage was coming to a halt in front of the main entrance to Hogwarts Castle.

It was less crowded here but there were still plenty of people milling about, looking at everything in fascination before making their way into the castle.

The four of them piled out into the courtyard and as one, stood and stared for a long minute. Christine was mesmerised. Ilvermorny was impressive, no doubt, but it didn’t have quite the presence that Hogwarts did. Towers rose high into the cloud dark sky, the tops nearly invisible in the fading light. Warm light glimmered in windows, and she could almost imagine that the castle was whispering a welcoming message to her.

“I told you it was more impressive close up,” Christine heard Jane say to Darcy. “Come on, the registration tables are set up in the Great Hall. We'll get you sorted and then we can have some dinner. Christine? Would you like to come with us or are you meeting someone?”

Christine dragged her eyes away from the castle to look around. The carriage had already left and Hope and Ava were halfway to the main entrance already. Jane and Darcy were a few steps ahead looking at her expectantly.

“Oh, um, no. It’s just me. I’d love to join you,” she said, refusing to dwell on the circumstances that brought her here alone instead of with company. Picking up the bag she hadn’t even realised she’d dropped, she closed the short gap between them, determined to make new friends and enjoy herself. 

They set off across the courtyard, up the steps, and through the big doors into the entrance hall. Christine slowed down as they moved into the huge room, only just aware that Darcy had done the same thing, trying to take in everything at once, but with Jane moving swiftly towards a pair of double doors to the right, they only had time for a quick look or else risk being left behind.

“Jane, slow down,” Darcy called out, “I’m trying to look at stuff here.”

“I’ll give you a tour later, I promise,” Jane called back, “but it’s only going to get busier so let's get this done quickly.”

Christine hurried to catch up as Jane went through the double doors into the Hogwarts Great Hall, almost running into the other witch when she came to a sudden stop just inside. 

“The registration table is right there,” Jane said, pointing towards a long table with ‘Register Here!’ banners stuck all along the front of it. Several witches and wizards were behind it, many of them occupied with recently arrived guests. “We’ll get you organised, then we can have something to eat and then see where the evening takes us.” She turned and quickly scanned the other tables. “Will you be okay if I go find us seats at the far table?”

Christine nodded. “It looks easy enough.”

“Don’t you worry about us, Jane,” Darcy said, giving Jane a gentle nudge towards the tables. “We’ve got this. Off you go, we’ll catch up in a minute.”

They made their way over to the table, each choosing an unoccupied witch. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I’m Merriweather Corkscrew. Name please?” 

“Christine Palmer.”

“Competitor, official, support, or spectator?” Merriweather asked.

“Support,” she replied. “I’m a healer,” she added, indicating her robes.

The Registration Witch waved her wand across the table and several brochures, flyers, and forms gathered themselves into a neat pile in front of her.

“Sign here, please,” Merriweather said, pointing to a long list of grey and black names. Christine’s name was glowing gold and when she scrawled her signature beside it, it turned black.

“This is your accommodation guide and directions.” Merriweather levitated the top piece of paper into Christine’s hand. “You also have a program of events, map of Hogwarts, and complimentary tickets to two events of your choice. Dinner is now being served here in the Great Hall. The Welcome Ceremony is being held on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at noon. We hope you enjoy the experience.”

“Thank you,” Christine said, picking the items up, “I’ll certainly do my best.”

Tucking her welcome pack into her bag, Christine turned back to face the hall. The lightly packed tables buzzed with muted yet excited conversations. Laughter floated over the clink of cutlery, and all through the hall people greeted each other with smiles and cheerful welcomes.

“Come on,” said Darcy. “Not only am I starving, but I’m dying for something to drink. Let’s party, woo!”

Christine laughed. It definitely felt like a night for celebration.

* * *


	3. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wakes up late and with a hangover, and the Great Hall is very crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer than I planned, then I realised my plan was tres ambitious so I rethunk it 😁
> 
> Squares filled:
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo, C1 Darcy Lewis is a good bro  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo, W1 Meet ugly  
> Lokane Bingo Card, A4 “I told you not to do that!”

**Three - Jane Foster**

* * *

Jane groaned, rolled over, and almost fell out of bed. Catching herself just in time, she scuttled back into the middle of the bed and buried her pounding head under the pillow. She groaned again, sincerely and wholeheartedly regretting her life choices.

After she and Darcy ate dinner with their new friend, Christine, Jane escorted them both to their assigned rooms on the seventh floor, which were conveniently right next to each other. Naturally, she stayed for a little while to make sure both witches had everything they needed and were comfortable but as soon as she began making 'I should probably get going. Big day tomorrow, etc. etc.' Darcy remembered she had a present for Jane in her trunk. 

It was a bottle of tequila. No, Jane remembered… two. It was two bottles of tequila. One of which Darcy opened straight away, claiming they needed to celebrate their reunion properly.

One celebratory shot turned into two which turned into three, then became four… Everything after that was a vague, fuzzy blur. Except…

Jane removed her head from under the pillow, peering through slitted eyes at her night stand. A small potion bottle wobbled into focus at the same time a memory wandered dreamily into her mind.

_"Take this," Christine said, pushing something into Jane's hand as she downed her third shot. "My own special recipe. Drink it as soon as you wake up."_

Jane reached out but it was just out of reach. She waggled her fingers at it but still couldn't quite grasp it. She stopped, took a fortifying breath, cursed Darcy as the pounding in her head doubled its effort, and wriggled her body close enough to grab the bottle. She cradled it in her hand for a moment before manoeuvring herself into a semi upright position, removing the stopper, and downing the contents in a blind leap of faith.

The potion tasted citrusy and fresh, and tingled slightly on the way down but, leaning back on her pillow with her eyes closed and breathing slowly, Jane felt the tingling spread through her body, leaving a warm glow behind it. 

Barely two minutes after waking up, Jane felt fresh and well rested, as if she hadn't even entertained the notion of a thought of the existence of tequila.

That was a recipe she would have to get.

Sitting up and looking at her clock, she became aware of how late it was. Even with the extended breakfast hours, she was going to cut it close.

Throwing the covers off, she almost sprang out of bed. She whirled through her usual routine, dressing quickly before sliding two of her current research books into a pocket and hurrying down to breakfast.

"Jane! Over here, Jane!"

The great hall was still packed but Darcy's voice cut through the cacophony. Scanning the four great tables, Jane finally spotted Darcy sitting with Christine at what was usually the Slytherin table but was now filled with dozens of witches and wizards whose very existence would cause the Hogwarts founder to turn in his grave.

Fighting her way through the press of people, Jane squeezed into the seat between Darcy and Christine.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it,” Darcy said, passing Jane a cup of coffee.

“I almost didn’t,” Jane replied, lifting the cup to her nose and breathing in the divine aroma. She took a cautious sip, closing her eyes and savouring the taste as it hit her tongue. A second, larger sip followed, then a third. She reached for a piece of toast.

A group of people further down the table were making their way towards the great doors, pushing and shoving to get past the crowded benches. They paused right behind Jane and Darcy, waiting for the crush of people to clear.

"Stop pushing," a smooth voice said behind her, "or you'll cause an accident."

"There's too many people," a slightly more impatient voice said. "I can't move."

"Seriously," Darcy muttered, "it's worse than Grand Central during rush hour in here."

Nodding her agreement, Jane raised her cup for another mouthful of coffee and then something hit her square in the back.

Coffee went everywhere.

She let out a startled yelp as Darcy turned and yelled at the person who’d bumped into Jane.

“What the hell, dude! Watch where you’re going next time, okay?”

“I told you not to do that!" the smooth voice of the man from earlier snapped, then, in a more conciliatory tone said, "I’m so very sorry. My friend is a buffoon and not fit to be in crowds. Is everyone alright?”

“I’m fine,” Darcy replied with a toss of her head, “but I’m not the one with coffee all over me. Jane’s the one you need to apologise to. Jane, are you okay?”

Jane was busy fumbling in her pocket for her wand to do more than nod briefly, but before she could extract it she became aware of a body close behind her and a hand appeared next to her shoulder, wand held firmly between well manicured fingers.

“Please allow me,” the voice said, and the spilt coffee disappeared.

“Loki, what are you doing!” a deeper voice called out. “Come on, there’ll be time to woo the ladies later. We’re going to be late.”

"Calm yourself, brother," the voice called back, hand disappearing. "There, disaster averted."

“Except my coffee's gone,” Jane said sourly, turning to look at the owner of the hand. A tall man with long dark hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen stood behind her.

"Again, I do apologise. Volstagg seems to have forgotten how to behave among civilized people-"

"Maybe he shouldn't be among civilised people then," Darcy muttered.

"-but perhaps I can replace your coffee for you?" he continued, ignoring Darcy's comment.

"Thank you for the offer," Jane said, laying a hand on Darcy's arm. While she appreciated Darcy's support, this was not the time or place to be picking fights. "But I'll be fine."

He paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder before looking back. "Perhaps another time then." He smiled, bowed slightly, then disappeared after his companions. 

“Asshole,” Darcy muttered, turning back to the table. “Are you sure you’re okay, Jane?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jane replied. “It was nice of him to clean up for me.”

“You mean it was the least he could do after spilling a whole cup of coffee all over you,” Darcy corrected her.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Christine interrupted. “The big guy he was with pushed him. I saw it happen but it was so fast I didn’t have time to react.”

“Anyway, it’s all over now,” Jane said.”I just want a new cup of coffee and something to eat before we head down to the Opening Ceremony. Okay?”

They finished their breakfast without further incident, then joined the long line of people headed for the quidditch pitch.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like men 😂


	4. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is full of unexpected friends and it's Bucky's turn to run into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this Saturday morning 2 weeks ago, and then it took me those 2 weeks to realise it didn't really need any more.
> 
> Squares filled:
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo: C4, Jarvis (not a square I was expecting to fill in this fic but here we are!)  
> Brock Rumlow Bingo card: O3, Free Space

**Four - Bucky Barnes**

* * *

Bucky lingered over his third cup of coffee, trying his hardest to ignore the noise filling the hall. It interfered with his decision making process. A roar of laughter rose above the general hubbub and he glanced up, utterly unsurprised to see the Asgardian Quidditch team turning breakfast into a raucous celebration. If there was a team more prone to partying, he hadn't met them yet.

As one they rose from the table, immediately blocking the flow of traffic between the long tables and causing a minor scene as they made for the doors.

His eyes roamed back down the tables, idly cataloguing both familiar and unfamiliar faces - two members of the Sokovian Quidditch team, Peter's Aunt May helping Laura Barton wrangle her kids, a Healer and two other witches he didn't know, and- he blinked, last mouthful of coffee halfway to his mouth. He hadn't expected to see the Wakandan royal family sitting incognito among the masses.

Recovering himself, he drained his cup and was considering joining his teammates in the stands to watch the opening ceremony, when a shadow fell across the table.

"Bucky?" a long unheard but familiar voice said. "Bucky Barnes?"

Bucky looked up, squinting a little at the man silhouetted by the light pouring through the window behind him. "Rumlow?" he asked, a little hesitantly. The voice and shape were both familiar but what would his old Auror partner be doing here?

"What, I'm Rumlow now? That's how you greet the man who saved your life?" Brock said, sitting down opposite Bucky, one hand held dramatically over his heart. "That offends me. I'm wounded."

Bucky shook his head, chuckling as his spirits lifted. Of all the people he hadn't expected to see here, Brock was near the top of the list, right below incognito Wakandan Royalty. "It'd take a lot more than that to wound you, Brock. What the hell are you doing here? Are you competing? It's good to see you."

Brock shook his head. "I'm a fucking professor, would you believe." He leaned forward, as if imparting a great secret. "They trust me to teach their kids."

"You're a good teacher," Bucky said. "Look how I turned out. So what have they got you teaching here?"

"Defense against the dark arts."

Bucky whistled softly. "That's- that's the perfect job for you."

Brock shrugged. "I do my best. Most of the kids are pretty good. The other teachers have been welcoming, and I'm in hell of a lot less danger now."

"Less danger is good," Bucky agreed. He took a moment to study his old friend and mentor. Last time they'd seen each other in person had been in a cave filled with terrorists and fiend fyre. They both escaped with lives - eventually - but neither of them came out whole - Brock with a body covered in burn scars, Bucky with one less arm and his own set of scars. "Your scars are gone," he said.

Brock ducked his head, one hand rubbing at his cheek and chin. "Not completely," he said. "They're still there, but my mom found a healer who was doing some promising research and needed test subjects. It worked better than we hoped. What about you? I heard they had trouble growing your arm back."

Bucky glanced at his left arm. With the long sleeves and gloves he usually wore, most people never knew his arm wasn't real. "It's a bewitched no-maj prosthetic. Almost better than the original."

Brock's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "Bewitched no-maj technology?" He leaned as close as he could, whispering, "How is that possible? Is it even permitted?"

"Not normally, but- you remember the guy we pulled out of that cave before all hell broke loose?"

"How could I forget?" Brock replied, rubbing at his cheek again.

Bucky nodded his agreement. "Well, he turned out to be Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries."

"They're a no-maj weapons company," Brock replied, brow furrowing as he shifted in his seat.

"Not any more," Bucky said, "because it also turned out that Stark is a half-blood."

Brock almost choked.

"He's what? He was never at Ilvermorny, I'd remember!" 

"His mom home schooled him. It's a long story. Anyway, right after we rescued him, they transitioned out of weapons and diversified into a variety of different areas. Including applying for a special permit to experiment with fusing no-maj technology with magic."

"How the hell-"

"Excuse me, Mr Bucky. Sir is wondering if you'll be joining the rest of the team in the stands any time soon."

Bucky turned in his seat to see Tony Stark's smartly dressed house elf, Jarvis, standing at his elbow.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," he said.

The elf continued, "Sir says that he understands your reluctance but even your introverted bottom should appreciate this once in a lifetime opportunity and he expects you there pronto."

"Introverted bottom?" Brock snorted.

"He won't say ass," Bucky muttered before addressing the elf. "Tell Tony I ran into an old friend-"

"He's here?" Brock asked, sitting up straighter.

"He's our coach, but he'll understand if I don't go-"

"No, no, no. We're on our way," Brock interrupted. "What? I wanna meet this guy. Besides, he's right. This could be the only time this ever happens and we should enjoy it."

Jarvis turned an enquiring gaze back to Bucky. "Then I can tell sir to expect you?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yes please, Jarvis. And let him know I'm bringing a friend with me, okay?"

"Of course, Mr Bucky."

The little elf threw a salute and apparated away.

"Was he really dressed in a butler's outfit?" Brock asked, meeting Bucky's eyes across the table.

"Yeah. Yeah, he was," Bucky replied, smirking. It was always amusing to see other peoples reaction to the little free elf. "Someone told him about butlers and he's insisted on dressing the part ever since."

They exited the Great Hall in the wake of a trio of witches and joined the trickle of late arrivers making their way down to the quidditch pitch. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get an idea of what house elf Jarvis might look like, have a look at href="https://metamesh.cgsociety.org/hijv/sort-of-house-elf-2/">this
> 
> Isn't it amazing?!
> 
> Once again unbeta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my My Tumblr at [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
